


Милосердие

by Blondunishka



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Historical, Horror, Love/Hate, M/M, Mysticism, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Даниэль Бишоп — увлечённый археологией выпускник, жаждущий завоевать себе расположение общества и заработать громкое имя, никак не ниже, чем у наставника профессора Герберта. Профессор Герберт Янкун поощряет своего ученика и даже собирается взять его на раскопки гробницы Тин-Хинан.Данная работа является приквелом к игре Amnesia: The Dark Descent.Думаю, не будет бестактным описать знакомство Александра и Даниэля до поездки последнего в Алжир. Это история об их знакомстве и дружбе.





	1. Chapter 1

**Примечания:**

* Жан-Франсуа Шампольон — французский востоковед, основатель египтологии. Благодаря проведённой им расшифровке текста Розеттского камня 14 сентября 1822 года стало возможным чтение египетских иероглифов.  
** Здесь двойная отсылка. Первая, к реально существующему племени Догонов, живущему на юго-востоке Мали, чей фольклор мифологизировали в 30-е годы XX века двое французских этнографов, Марсель Гриоль и Жермен Детерлен, наделив догонов необычными знаниями об астрономии и легендой о планете Нибиру. Вторая, это отсылка к произведению "Тень над Иннсмутом" Г. Ф. Лавкрафта, где упоминается «Тайный орден Дагона».   
*** Даратоца — отец морей и создатель подводной жизни (культ Моранулум).   
**** Цитата, которую Даниэль в силу время действия произведения знать ещё не мог. Она принадлежит Ричарду Фуллеру — американскому архитектору и дизайнеру (1895 — 1983).  
***** Цитата Антуана де Ривароля — французского писателя. Антуан де Ривароль настаивал на своем знатном происхождении («граф»), присвоил себе частицу «де», но в действительности происходил из скромной итальянской семьи. Семейство Ривароли перебралось во Францию из Пьемонта, отец, хозяин постоялого двора «Три голубя» в небольшом южном городке, изменил фамилию на французский лад.

 

 

 

_Геродот Галикарнасец написал это свое исследование для того, чтобы от времени не изгладились из нашей памяти деяния людей, а также, чтобы не были бесславно забыты огромные и удивления достойные сооружения, исполненные частью эллинами, частью варварами, главным же образом для того, чтобы не забыта была причина, по которой возникла между ними война_  
  
История. Геродот.

      Доисторическая Северная Африка была обитаема более полутора миллиона лет назад. Её характерной чертой являлась Олдувайская культура, или примитивная культура обработки камня. В I веке до н.э. на территории Алжира находилось государство Нумидия, которое было покорено Римом и превращено в его провинцию. В VII веке в результате вторжения на территорию Алжира арабов, произошла исламизация. В 1830 году французами была снаряжена военная экспедиция, в результате которой в 1848 году Алжир был провозглашён территорией Франции. Всё то время, пока Франция вела свою военную экспансию, она предпринимала иные походы, подстёгнутые научным интересом. На территории Алжира на протяжении долгих лет велись археологические раскопки, чьи результаты впоследствии поразили сознание не только французских обывателей, но и более рациональные умы англичан и других европейцев.

_Уитфилд-ст, 19, Лондон_   
_5 марта 1839 г._

_Альберту Л. Эйбрамсону, эск.,_   
_Чикасо-Трейл-ст., 24_   
_Юнионтаун, графство Файет, Огайо_

_Дорогой Альберт,_   
_спешу сообщить, что мои надежды относительно экспедиции в Алжир оправдались. Профессор Герберт сообщил мне, что среди выпускников моя персона является самой обнадёживающей. Ты знаешь, что из его уст — это высшая похвала, которой я мог себя утешить. В конце концов, ты покинул Лондон и вовсе «посредственностью», но это не помешало тебе завоевать расположение профессоров Массачусетского университета и сыскать себе славу на раскопках индейского кладбища. Рекомендации Герберта относительно твоего будущего как археолога до сих пор являются излюбленной байкой среди студентов._

_Теперь относительно отъезда. Уже в начале мая мы будем на месте. Мы — это профессор Герберт, профессор Кит, мистер Харрис, я и несколько археологов из Франции, не считая арабов, которые возьмут на себя самую тяжкую работу. Раскопки гробницы Тин-Хинан, по словам профессора, обещают быть успешными. Он надеется обнаружить там нечто новое для коллекции иероглифов, кои он собрал в приличный том, насчитывающий более четырёхсот страниц. Уверяю тебя, в Лондоне не найдётся такого любителя древних клинописей, как профессор Герберт. Впрочем, недавно умерший Шампольон…* Думаю, сей благородный муж был самым ненормальным. Впрочем, надо отдать ему должное, где бы мы были, если бы не его переводы Розеттского камня?_

_Как ты верно уже догадался, дома я более не живу. Родительская опека вконец рассорила меня с матерью. Сейчас, когда я уже официально не являюсь студентом и не могу рассчитывать на общежитие, кое, впрочем, и ранее было почти недоступно (мест для проживания в три раза меньше, чем учащихся; в последний год я мог рассчитывать на комнату лишь благодаря протекции профессора Герберта), так вот, я снял небольшую комнату на улице Уитфилд, это довольно удобно, потому что Британский музей находится буквально в двух шагах от дома._

_Я уже читал некоторые лекции, будучи выпускником, однако сегодня я впервые официально выступлю в качестве лектора. Не думаю, что архаические культы действительно интересны студентам. В большей степени все они (студенты) жаждут узнать, где можно поживиться антиквариатом и неплохо заработать на нём. Археология дискредитирована такими специалистами. Буквально на прошлой неделе я был в гостях у виконта Эйдриана, сей благородный господин приобрёл превосходный экземпляр архаики — статую Кора. Надо ли говорить, что она сохранила не все части тела? Этот дурак нанял скульптура для её реставрации. Заурядный «художник», не имея никакого понятия о стиле и эпохе, в которой была создана Кора, слепил ей руки. Эта грубая и совершенно бесполезная работа уничтожила шарм статуи, убила в ней всякую архаику и превратила в современный образчик безнадёжной пошлости. Я буду рад избавиться от подобного общества, глухого и слепого к загадкам прошлого, не видящего красоты ушедшего и ценящего находки лишь тогда, когда они отлиты из золота._

_На этом всё, твой друг Даниэль Бишоп._

 

* * *

      Скрип гусиных перьев и перьевых ручек чрезмерно раздражал слух Даниэля. Возможно, всему виной была нервозность, которую он испытывал, читая свою первую лекцию. У Бишопа не было иллюзий относительно своих умений, но сегодня он недурно справлялся со своей ролью. Впрочем, состояние возбуждения испытывал лишь он. Большинству слушателей его переживания были непонятны и не видны, поскольку сами они были ещё слишком далеки от мысли о сложностях выступлений перед аудиторией.

      — Для большинства восточных культов характерны верования в жестоких богов. Если в германских, греческих, славянских пантеонах мы можем отыскать миролюбивых богов — да, они часто властны, себялюбивы, но более ли менее справедливы, — то восточные культы никогда не стремились обелить своих божеств. Поклонение им есть не акт восхваления и уважения, это возможность откупиться…

      Даниэль обвёл аудиторию значительным взглядом, встретив всего несколько заинтересованных лиц. Бишоп вдруг с отчётливой ясностью понял бесконечные брюзжания профессора Герберта в отношении слушателей; для них (студентов) происходящее было навязанной обыденностью, которую они вынуждены были вытерпеть, чтобы благополучно сдать экзамены. А ведь они даже не представляли, сколько всего было найдено и открыто всего за последние пятьдесят лет. Археология была слишком молода, чтобы иметь фундаментальные знания, но она постоянно развивалась, и в этой бесконечной погоне за новым и состояла вся жизнь почти каждого археолога. В конечном итоге, цель её была не в наживе, как думало если не большинство, то многие, а в нахождении ответов, в сохранении. Но кому об этом можно было сказать? Разве эти невыразительные бессмысленные лица, способные лишь смотреть, могут понять его, Даниэля? Разве могут они понять и разделить страсть профессора Герберта к иероглифам?

      Бишоп, несколько разочарованный своим открытием, ещё раз посмотрел на аудиторию, словно пытаясь оценить её, и вдруг замолчал — запнулся на полуслове, лишённый стойкого раздражения. Глаза Даниэля случайно «отыскали» насмешливые серые глаза, чей обладатель никак не мог быть студентом. Бишоп замер, рассматривая светловолосого мужчину, сидящего на последнем ряду. «Неужели сейчас ещё остались люди, пользующиеся возможностью посетить лекцию из праздного любопытства?» — с невольным уважением и долей разочарования подумал Бишоп.

      — Многие архаические культуры, — продолжил Даниэль, отводя взгляд от мужчины, — столь же популярны, что и в прежние времена. Адепты культов зачастую не меняют своих взглядов относительно жертвоприношений. Кровавые культы популярны и в наше время в Алжире, Египте и некоторых странах Северной Африки, несмотря на, казалось бы, их полную исламизацию. К примеру, племя Дагонов, ** живущее западнее Алжира и имеющее выход к Атлантическому океану, приносит в дар царю морей Даратоца*** девушек и юношей, не достигших четырнадцатилетнего возраста, — Даниэль оторвал глаза от собственных записей и вновь обратил свой взор на последний ряд, встречаясь взглядом с неизвестным мужчиной. Во рту почему-то пересохло, а в горле запершило. Даниэль взял стакан и сделал пару глотков. Взгляд незнакомца пригвождал к месту и не давал сосредоточиться. «Да что это со мной? — подумал Бишоп. — Разве прийти и послушать лекцию — преступление? Возможно, он — торговец антиквариатом». Такие часто заходили, просили оценить найденные реликвии. Как правило, реликвии не стоили ровным счётом ничего. Редко удавалось найти что-то стоящее. Даниэль постарался как можно равнодушнее взглянуть на незнакомца и тут же испытал новый приступ тревоги, когда понял, что ошибся, посчитав мужчину ростовщиком. Больно самоуверенный подбородок, да и сама осанка, а сюртук… Даниэлю было плохо видно, но даже с такого расстояния становилось ясно, что это бархат, отороченный затейливой лентой, уложенной в сложный рисунок. Тёмный шейный платок был шёлковым. «Бессмысленное расточительство, — надуто подумал Бишоп. — Что за пошлость? Разве так подобает одеваться английскому аристократу?» Тут же пришла другая мысль: о незнакомце он думает, как о выходце из благородной семьи. В любом случае, для англичанина столь кричащий о богатстве туалет был неприемлем, по крайней мере, в первой половине дня. И всё-таки, несмотря на явное неприятие этого господина, оценивающего выступление Бишопа, Даниэль чувствовал симпатию. Уж он явно не пропустил ни одного слова Даниэля.

      — Они дают нам некоторое представление о нравах, которые присущи большинству туземцев. Первостепенным здесь является жестокость. Христианское милосердие, свойственное нашему образу мышления, — чопорно сказал Даниэль, — им непонятно и чуждо.

      Бишоп замолчал, выдерживая паузу и обводя аудиторию грозным взглядом на манер профессора Герберта.

      — Стоит помнить, что высшее милосердие — это милосердие к немилосердным.**** На этом у меня всё. Если есть какие-то вопросы…

      Бишоп не успел закончить фразу, когда взметнулась рука с последнего ряда. Студенты, только что заметившие необычного пришлого слушателя, с любопытством рассматривали мужчину.

      — Прошу вас, — попросил Бишоп. — Если можно, представьтесь, потому что среди моих студентов, — Даниэль с удовольствием выделил слово «моих», ощущая, как его самолюбие сладко нежится от собственных слов, — нет столь внимательных слушателей.

      По аудитории прошёл смешок, но он тут же стих. Сам «слушатель» шутки не оценил, даже не улыбнулся. Хотя во время лекции скалился в подобие улыбки, больше похожей на оскал.

      — Самые образованные народы бывают так же близки к варварству, как наилучшее отполированное железо близко к ржавчине, ***** — процитировал мужчина, смотря Даниэлю прямо в глаза. — Барон Александр Бренненбургский, — представился он. — Разве жестокость присуща лишь туземцам, мистер Бишоп? — спросил насмешливо Александр. — Не святая ли инквизиция собственноручно уничтожила около трёхсот тысяч человек? — студенты, разочарованные поднятой темой, зашуршали пергаментами.

      — В словах Антуана де Ривароля, — Даниэль иронично выделил частицу «де», — было бы больше смысла, если бы сам он происходил не из провинциальной итальянской семьи.

      — Вы отказываете людям, не имеющим титула, в праве судить о жестокости? — не менее иронично спросил барон. Даниэль ощутил, как кровь прилила к лицу. Он был смущён, поскольку, как верно заметил барон, сам он, Даниэль Бишоп, происходил также из обыкновенной семьи и ни на какой титул рассчитывать не мог ни в ближайшем, ни в отдалённом будущем, чего ужасно стеснялся, постоянно находясь среди отпрысков самых прославленных лондонских семей.

      — Я говорю о том, что присваивая себе титул графа и рассуждая о жестокости образованных народов, мистер Ривароль, видимо, сам хотел принадлежать к лучшим из них, — повисла тишина; часть студентов, не успевших покинуть аудиторию, с интересом смотрели на барона, ожидая его ответа.

      — Теперь вы лишаете самого себя права претендовать на образованность, — послышались смешки. Даниэль сильно побледнел, все краски вдруг схлынули с его лица. Бишоп так сильно сжал челюсти, что сам ощутил сильную боль в дёснах. На него было страшно смотреть, так он был уязвлён, зол и разочарован.

      — Думаю, — наконец сказал он, — что выходец из Италии должен бы прежде всего стыдиться своего прошлого, — сказал Бишоп, смотря Александру в глаза и давая понять, что речь идёт не об итальянце, когда-то незаслуженно присвоившем себе титул графа, — а не стыдить других за то, что было сделано или не сделано. А по поводу ереси… Да, в Англии тоже было пролито достаточно крови, однако она не была центром расправы над еретиками. К тому же тёмные времена прошли, барон.

      — Тёмные времена. Разве они кончились? Вы представили племя Дагонов, как варваров, которые собственноручно отдают царю морей девушек и юношей. Известно ли вам, мистер Бишоп, что делают они это во время посева и в сезон сбора урожая? Всего восемь человек в год умирают для того, чтобы царь морей подарил им дождь и их посевы взошли. В то время как церковь уничтожила за год около тысячи людей в угоду собственной паранойи о якобы ереси.

      — Как я уже сказал, — ответил Даниэль, ощущая гнев. — Инквизиция — это наша история. Не только история Англии, но и Европы. Да, она неприятна и довольна кровопролитна. Однако посмотрите на нас сейчас. Церковь поощряет научные открытия, не препятствует изучению человека человеком, в то время как туземцы продолжают своё существование по варварским законам прошлого. Племя Дагонов не является примером истинной жестокости. Нам известны иные культы, где принято съедать своих же собратьев, убивать младенцев, подвергать пыткам, изощрённо калечить. Возможно, только возможно, наше начало имело один исток, но всё-таки, пойдя по пути милосердия, мы сделали верный шаг.

      Всё это время Александр улыбался. Он не был разочарован ответом Даниэля и находил его злость забавной.

      — Если вопросов нет, все свободны, — сказал Бишоп оставшимся в аудитории. Студенты подхватили книги, перья и нестройной толпой двинулись к выходу. Александр, напротив, спустился вниз.

      — Ваша лекция была чрезвычайно интересной, — сказал Александр, подходя к Даниэлю. Тот сдержано улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. — Простите, что я так грубо вмешался в учебный процесс.

      — Ничего, приятно, когда лекцию слушает хоть кто-то, пусть это даже и не студент.

      — Вы ещё слишком молоды, чтобы так говорить, — сказал барон. Даниэля задела эта фраза. Барон так говорил, словно Бишоп был каким-то неразумным птенцом, который пытался выглядеть значительнее, чем он был на самом деле.

      — Вы сами довольно молоды, барон, — сказал Бишоп, бесстрастно улыбаясь. Он вдруг ощутил острое желание безвкусно отправить этого наглого незнакомца по известному лондонским рабочим адресу. Какого чёрта он явился и теперь стоит и сверлит его своим странным взглядом. Чего он хочет? Словно услышав вопрошание Даниэля, барон Бренненбургский коротко улыбнулся и сказал:

      — Простите мне мою невежливость и невежественность, но я человек нездешний. И хотя я много путешествовал, а может как раз из-за этого, иногда я могу быть излишне эксцентричен, бывает до такой степени, что невольно обижаю тех, кто мне нравится.

      — Это бывает, — сказал Бишоп. Каждое слово барона казалось ложью, каждая ужимка — издевательством. К чему эта показная доброжелательность? Даниэль смотрел на барона и не понимал, что с этим человеком не так. Почему он вызывал столько неясных отрицательных эмоций и вместе с тем притягивал взгляд Бишопа к себе, словно каким-то неведомым способом заставлял испытывать заинтересованность. А что с лицом барона? Почему при всей красоте и моложавости иногда казалось, что Александр Бренненбургский — старик? И разве бывают столь белоснежные волосы? Они же седые. Даниэль посмотрел на длинные пряди, спускающиеся по красному сюртуку. «Всё-таки бархат, — отметил про себя Бишоп. — Павлин заграничный».

      — Я нечасто бываю в Лондоне, фактически это моё четвёртое посещение этой во всех отношениях великолепной страны, но каждый раз я давал приёмы. Я хотел познакомиться с местной знатью поближе. Мне интересны местные традиции и обычаи. Правда, оказалось, аристократы здесь столь же скучны и праздны, что и у меня на родине, — Даниэль слушал, не понимая, к чему идёт разговор. — Представьте себе, они и сами зачастую не знают своей собственной страны.

      — Вы хотите, чтобы я провёл лекцию среди ваших новых знакомых? — спросил Бишоп, не слишком обрадованный собственным предположением.

      — Ну что вы. Мне было бы достаточно, если бы вы были моим гостем.

      — Обычно я отказываюсь от подобных увеселений, — сдержано ответил Даниэль, избегая смотреть на барона.

      — Сделайте мне одолжение, — попросил Александр. — Возможно, вы найдёте общество, которое соберётся у меня, интересным.

      — Вы только что его раскритиковали, барон. От чего же я должен найти его интересным? — спросил Бишоп, не стараясь замаскировать раздражение.

      — Уверяю вас, — сказал барон самоуверенным тоном, таким, какой рассердил Бишопа ещё больше. Он наконец посмотрел на Александра, собираясь ответить что-то неприятное и даже грубое, но не сказал ничего. Заворожённый холодной уверенностью Александра, Даниэль смотрел в его глаза, ощущая себя загнанным зверьком перед удавом, пищей, которой быть почему-то и страшно, и приятно, — вам понравится.

      — Хорошо, — наконец сказал Даниэль, справившись с собой. — Я приду.

      — Буду признателен, — любезно ответил барон, превращаясь в равнодушно-вежливого джентльмена. Александр молча положил на стол конверт и, не прощаясь, вышел из аудитории. Даниэль, смотревший ему вслед, осел на стул, ощущая невыносимую усталость. Разговор с бароном отнял все силы.


	2. Chapter 2

Время неспешно двигалось к вечеру. Даниэль провёл ещё две лекции, на которые было отведено в общей сложности четыре академических часа. Время после лекций Бишоп никак не распланировал, предполагая, что, возможно, зайдёт к профессору Герберту и обсудит с ним проведённые Даниэлем лекции и, вероятно, они даже поговорят о незнакомце, посетившем лекцию Бишопа, и приглашении, оставленном в конверте. К тому же нужно было обсудить необходимые материалы, которые не помешало бы отложить для археологической поездки. Определённо, «Исследование земной поверхности» Томаса Вильмана, где исследователь описал геологические особенности структуры поверхностей, присущих песчаным и каменистым пустыням, стоило взять с собой, и, возможно, они могли бы помочь их группе в раскопках. Пока не существовало метода, применяемого при раскопках в зависимости от геологической специфики исследуемого места и его климатических особенностей. Зато обобщённая методика «Сохраняй всё найденное», описанная Антуаном Ферди, была не цельной и имела такой пробел, как «техника исполнения». Раздел книги, посвящённой ей, носил лишь рекомендательный характер и содержал ряд толковых, но неважно описанных приёмов. Одним из таких была необходимость деления территории, где предполагалось производить раскопки, на квадраты. К координатам каждого квадрата привязывалось место любой находки. Учитывая то, что причинами почти каждой такой раскопки было вовсе не исследование, а грабёж и продажа найденных ценностей, никаких координат никто не записывал, как, впрочем, и сами находки. Будь они отражены в журнале, то их необходимо было бы представить сообществу физически, а если такую исследовательскую экспансию предпринял и оплатил некий благородный господин, то какой голос в этом путешествии мог иметь учёный-археолог? Ему оставалось довольствоваться лишь найденной глиняной утварью. Университеты редко становились тем бездонным кошельком, который мог оплатить подобную поездку, поэтому, хотя находок было и много, не все из них доходили до музеев. Британский музей обладал огромным количеством великолепных предметов, благодаря Георгу II, который создал его и передал на хранение коллекцию, завещанную ему Гансом Слоаном. Так же музею были переданы библиотека Коттона и библиотека Харлея. Но в целом, пополнялся он неважно. Профессор Герберт возлагал большие надежды на поездку в Алжир. В кои-то веки его руки не были ничем связаны, разве что придётся делиться с французами. Бишоп в свою очередь надеялся прославиться. Ему предстоящее путешествие казалось подарком судьбы, который он никак не мог пропустить мимо.  
  
      Пролистав новейший Атлас Гюстава Дюмуарье, Бишоп достал письмо барона и ещё раз его прочёл. Оно носило учтивый характер, такое письмо могло быть адресовано любому знакомому, которого желаешь пригласить в гости из вежливости. Не настаивай на встрече барон лично, Даниэль не стал и раздумывать о том, стоит ли идти. Однако слова барона о важности посещения его вечера настойчивым гулом раздавались в голове Бишопа. Он никак не мог отойти от гипнотизирующего воздействия, которое оказал на него Александр. Было в бароне что-то отталкивающее и вместе с тем уверенность, которую он излучал, располагала к себе. Даниэль испытывал слабость перед столь волевыми людьми. Всему виной был его отец, который, безусловно, был сильной личностью, при этом Даниэля не ставил ни в грош. И хотя разница между человеком с характером и тираном, который повсеместно проявляет свои деспотичные качества, бесспорна, Даниэль робел перед каждым, кто хоть сколь-нибудь был похож на Чарльза Бишопа. Он при всём своём желании не смог бы отказать Александру, слишком тот был самоуверен и слишком очевидна в его глазах была насмешка. За один благосклонный взгляд и одобрение на лице кого-то столь безусловно влиятельного, вызывающего восхищение, Даниэль продал бы душу. Эта робость и поклонение перед авторитетами была мелочной и унизительной. Даниэль понимал это и стыдился подобных эмоций и чувств, поэтому он постарался окружить себя людьми совсем иного свойства, они или были добры, или столь увлечены наукой, что, как правило, их вовсе не интересовали такие малозначительные вещи, как эмоции, взаимоотношения и социальные статусы.  
  
      И вот теперь перед Даниэлем лежал конверт с приглашением, которое приведёт его прямо в пасть к тому, кто без всякого сомнения уничтожит Даниэля, даже если у него и нет такого намерения. Нужно иметь столько силы, чтобы не оказаться очарованным, нужно быть слепым и глухим, чтобы не согласиться. Бишоп сжал письмо в своих руках и обнаружил, что всё то время, пока он раздумывал над приглашением, он невольно мусолил пергамент в руке. Теперь письмо не выглядело столь безобразно дорогим и внушительным. Цветное тиснение герба барона Бренненбургского было смято в нескольких местах. Бишоп, как смог, расправил письмо и убрал в карман жюстокора.* Сложив все свои пергаменты в ящик стола и закрыв его, Даниэль с тоской посмотрел в окно; начало марта было холодным. С неба то и дело падали ледяные капли, размывающие и без того плохую дорогу. В это время обычно можно было себе позволить расправить плечи и прогуливающейся походкой неспешно следовать до Уэтфилд стрит, встречая благосклонные взгляды милых барышень из пансиона мисс Филч, а не кутаться в не слишком длинный ворот жюстокора и пытаться избежать пятен на кюлотах, ** чья чистка ему обходилась недопустимо дорого. И он опять не надел гетр, что ж, вечер в попытке избежать грязи на единственных приличных штанах — это как раз в стиле Даниэля Бишопа. Тем более, что вечером они ему понадобятся на приёме у барона.  
  
      Бишоп навестил профессора Герберта в его кабинете — заваленной свитками комнате, где нельзя было отыскать места даже для того, чтобы поставить чашку с чаем, около пяти вечера. Профессор Янкун, этот извечный фанатик собственной работы, склонился над очередным пергаментом. Он сидел на самом краю стула, даже не замечая, что ему неудобно. В обществе уважаемых учёных его воспринимали, как сумасшедшего, впрочем, отдавая ему должное. Хотя профессора Янкуна мало интересовало это самое общество. Он мог одинаково нагрубить и студенту, который, по его мнению, не представляет из себя ровным счётом ничего, наплевав на то, что статус ученика мог быть значительно выше, чем у самого Янкуна, и такому же учёному мужу, как он сам, уже успевшему завоевать себе имя и считавшемуся непререкаемым авторитетом среди коллег. Для Герберта авторитетов не существовало, как не существовало полутонов и этикета. Это в Герберте Даниэлю очень нравилось. Он сам хотел бы стать менее зависимым от светского мнения, от того, что о нём говорят и думают, но все попытки стать более толстокожим, как правило, проваливались, не без помощи самого Янкуна, который в своей язвительности и чрезмерной критичности часто больно бил Бишопа по его самолюбию.  
  
      — Профессор Герберт, — позвал Даниэль, привлекая Янкуна к своей персоне.  
  
      — А, это вы, Бишоп. Заходите, не стойте столбом. Я как раз занят отбором литературы, — ответил Герберт, всего на мгновение взглянув на молодого человека. — Не откажите старику, сделайте чая и себе тоже, если хотите.  
  
      Даниэль коротко кивнул и огляделся, выискивая среди завалов книг и листов пергамента бульотку.*** Та обнаружилась на подоконнике. Сиротливо простиралась за двумя томами де Монтескьё. Бишоп, удивлённый находкой, взял в руки один из томов.  
  
      — Не знал, что вы читаете что-то подобное, — сказал Даниэль, раскрывая том на середине. С французским у него ладилось плохо, худо-бедно читать и понимать смысл он был в состоянии, хотя и было это похоже на мучение, а не на удовольствие, коим любили прихвастнуть в обществе молодые люди, дескать только вчера держал в руках томик стихов Вольтера и наслаждался аллегорическими образами, стилем героической эпопеи и сентиментальностью поэта. «Что за жестокое время трагедий нам выпало? — восклицает такой знаток. — Когда мы вынуждены черпать лучшее в нас из прошлого. Неужели время героев прошло?» Или что-то в этом роде: «Александрийский стиль? Бросьте, разве есть в нём что-то хорошее? Сами французы, склонные обыкновенно извращать всё, что им попадётся под руку, считают, что в нём нарушена цезура. Подлинный героический стиль — это античный героический гекзаметр». В таком духе происходили почти все светские беседы. Каждый павлин, жаждущий внимания едва ли меньше, чем дама, считал своим долгом не только обсудить поэзию, в которой ровным счётом не понимал ничего, но и прочесть собственное бумагомарание и, конечно, получить свою долю оваций. Даниэль ненавидел их той лютой ненавистью, которой могут ненавидеть лишь живущие у жестокого хозяина сироты работного дома.  
  
      — Де Монтескьё, — сказал Герберт, взглянув на том в руках Даниэля. — Недурно писал, хотя казуистики многовато. Бросьте вы это, Бишоп. Философия, она всегда изворотлива, а более изворотлива та, чей обладатель больший проныра и плут. Ничего толкового вы в ней не найдёте.  
  
      — Философия — мать наук, профессор. И мне странно от вас слышать такое.  
  
      — Вы от меня ещё и не такое услышите. Главное удобство в философии то, что она безгранична и многогранна и обсуждать её можно бесконечно. А вывод — он всегда один.  
  
      — И какой же? — спросил Даниэль, заглядывая внутрь пустой бульотки. Наполнить её можно было из железной бочки, которую периодически наполняли водой. Водопровод всё ещё был роскошью, хотя руководство музея обещало провести его. Бочка стояла в углу комнаты, сразу за резным стеллажом с книгами. Даниэль подошёл к ней и выкрутил небольшой кран, тут же из него полилась тонкая струйка воды.  
  
      — Мы с вами ничего не знаем о мире, в котором живём.  
  
      — Вы не согласны с этим? — спросил Даниэль, разгребая часть стола от бумаг и устанавливая на него горелку. Герберт поджал губы, но ничего не сказал по поводу кощунственного обращения с его бумагами.  
  
      — Я не настолько самоуверен, чтобы утверждать, что мы вообще когда-нибудь будем знать о нём хоть что-то, но мы хотя бы пытаемся. А что делают они? Лишь сокрушаются об этом. Спирт и спички были где-то в архиве, — Янкун махнул рукой на дверь позади себя. Архив, как гордо его именовал Герберт, был небольшой комнатой, где стояли невзрачные дешёвые стеллажи с картами и прочими свитками, имеющими цилиндрическую форму. Хранились они здесь по прихоти Герберта, хотя должны были быть описаны и переданы в официальный архив Британского музея. Но Янкун каждый раз ворчал, когда вдруг держатель архива мистер Бабкок ненавязчиво напоминал о том, что неплохо бы вернуть взятое на его законное место. Связываться всерьёз с Янкуном никто бы не посмел, он мог быть удивительно отталкивающим, когда начинал брюзжать, совсем как старик, хотя едва пересёк средний возраст.  
  
      Спички и спиртовка обнаружились у кресла, видимо, здесь вечерами Герберт и коротал своё время. Даниэль залил спиртовку и чуть не обжог пальцы, пока зажигал её. Фосфорные спички были довольно опасны: помимо того, что они могли воспламеняться практически от любого трения, всегда существовала вероятность опалить себе что-то, так как пламя было нестабильно. Поставив бульотку на спиртовку, Даниэль отыскал чайничек и засыпал в него чая ровно на две порции. Всё это время Герберт молчал, только его губы шевелились, выдавая сильную заинтересованность в прочитанном. Бишоп уселся в кресло, подтянув себе рукописи профессора.  
  
      — Вы написали матери об отъезде? — спросил наконец Герберт. Бишоп поморщился как от зубной боли.  
  
      — Нет, сэр, я не счёл нужным.  
  
      — Напрасно, Бишоп. Алжир не то место, куда отправляясь, обязательно надеешься вернуться. Французы, конечно, считают его своей колонией, однако арабы с этим не согласны.  
  
      — Намекаете, что мы можем не вернуться?  
  
      — Я говорю об этом со всей прямотой. Ваша мать — ваш единственный живой родственник. Семейные связи, конечно, глупость и обременять себя ими значит уничтожить всякое подобие собственной жизни, однако если так вышло, что у вас есть человек, которому вы небезразличны, ваш долг сообщить ему о том, что вы можете не вернуться.  
  
      — У вас весьма необычное понятие о том, что хорошо для матери, — усмехнулся Даниэль.  
  
      — Это вы сейчас так думаете. Поверьте, нет ничего хуже незнания. Со временем это незнание станет особенно навязчивым.  
  
      — Вы жалеете о ком-то? — спросил Даниэль осторожно. Он неосознанно положил руку в карман и сжал письмо Александра. Герберт не ответил, он зорко посмотрел на Бишопа, подметив его рассеянный взгляд.  
  
      — До меня дошли слухи, что к вам на занятия сегодня пришла особа.  
  
      — Так и есть, — ответил Даниэль. — Я как раз хотел обсудить его с вами.  
  
      — И кто же это?  
  
      — Барон Александр Бренненбургский. Вы знаете такого? Он, кажется, из Пруссии.  
  
      — Из Пруссии, — кивнул профессор Янкун.  
  
      — Значит он ваш земляк, — сказал Даниэль чуть восторженно.  
  
      — Выслушайте меня, Бишоп, — сказал вдруг Герберт серьёзно. — Не связывайтесь с Александром. Чем бы он не увещевал свои речи, что бы не предлагал, не связывайтесь.  
  
      — Но почему? — спросил обескураженный Даниэль, резко вырывая руку из кармана жюстокора, словно письмо обожгло его. На самом деле от слов профессора веяло приказом, и поэтому прикосновение пальцев к письму от Александра показалось чем-то запретным.  
  
      — Он не тот, за кого себя выдаёт. Этот человек сладок на речи, но на деле он чудовище, каких ещё земля не носила.  
  
      — Вы с ним знакомы? — спросил Даниэль заинтересованно.  
  
      — Не совсем, но могу вам точно сказать: знакомство с этим человеком ни к чему хорошему не приведёт, — Даниэль хотел рассказать о письме. Он уже почти открыл рот, чтобы сообщить о нём, но что-то остановило его. Должно быть, это были слова барона, сказанные почти интимно: «Вы не пожалеете». Почти обещание чего-то запретного и вместе с тем прекрасного. Бишоп только кивнул Герберту.  
  
      — Я думал о том, чтобы взять с собой «Исследование земной поверхности» Томаса Вильмана, — сказал Бишоп, меняя тему разговора.  
  
      — Надеетесь найти там что-то полезное? — спросил Герберт, усмехаясь.  
  
      — Всегда можно найти что-то полезное, — усмехаясь, ответил Даниэль, возвращая профессору Янкуну его же фразу.  
  


* * *

  
  
      До своей небольшой комнаты на Уитфилд стрит Бишоп дошёл почти без переключений, не считая того, что кэб, поворачивая на Кингсвэй, окатил его из лужи. Даниэль проклинал и погоду, и себя за недальновидность и не надетые гетры. Дом на Уитфилд содержала вдова Смит. Это была рослая, тяжёлая женщина с пышной грудью и добрым лицом. Она всё ещё лелеяла надежду выйти замуж второй раз и не содержать «этот проклятый дом, который рушится день ото дня». Дом девятнадцать и правда был довольно стар, по стене его давно шла трещина и отнюдь не косметическая. Точно такая же была внутри комнаты Бишопа. Даниэль с трудом открыл тяжёлую дверь и вошёл внутрь, ощущая дрожь по всему телу.  
  
      — Мистер Бишоп! — всплеснула руками хозяйка. — Вы же весь продрогли.  
  
      — Погода ни к чёрту, — отозвался Даниэль.  
  
      — Как ваша первая лекция? — спросила миссис Смит, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Миссис Смит, я уже имел опыт преподавания, — раздражённо ответил Даниэль. — Это не моя первая лекция.  
  
      — Ну, не сердитесь. Я знаю, как молодым людям тяжело признаваться в том, что они волнуются, — заговорщически сказала женщина и подмигнула. Даниэль возвёл глаза к потолку. Эта женщина с первых дней вела себя с ним, как с ребёнком. Это было унизительно, но отчасти радовало, потому что другим его однокурсникам не повезло больше, чем ему. Чаще всего держатели комнат были невыносимы. Они заранее требовали плату, ограничивали круг тех, кого можно было приглашать к себе (в большей степени это касалось молодых леди, которым запрещалось приводить мужчин любого возраста и статуса), довольно часто вводили комендантский час, могли без предупреждения повысить ренту, в общем, сделать всё, чтобы испортить жизнь арендатора. А Даниэлю досталась всего лишь сердобольная женщина, испытывавшая к нему симпатию. Иногда стоило быть более терпеливым к чужим причудам. Правда, именно сегодня Бишоп не был настроен снисходительно, слишком уж он был взволнован и раздосадован. Жюстокор был весь в пятнах, кюлоты, скрытые сюртуком, пострадали меньше. Зато чулки, ещё утром сверкающие белизной, были заляпаны грязью. «Идиот, — с тоской подумал Даниэль, — чего проще было надеть гетры или сапоги. Нет, нужно было надеть эту французскую дрянь, по ошибке называемую обовью». Бишоп с ненавистью стянул с себя модные туфли, за которые отдал целое состояние и сел на кровать, снимая жабо и расстёгивая рубашку. В дверь застучали, тут же послышался голос миссис Смит:  
  
      — Мистер Бишоп, я вам чай принесла.  
  
      — Я не просил чая, — капризно отозвался Даниэль.  
  
      — Простынете ведь. Комнаты холодные, сегодня топили только на кухне, — Бишоп молчал, не зная, что ответить. — Как вам не стыдно держать женщину старше вас в два раза за закрытой дверью.  
  
      Даниэль сдался, подошёл к двери и, открыв простую защёлку, впустил женщину внутрь. Та поставила на стол чайник с чаем и чашку. Всплеснула руками, увидев жюстокор, валявшийся на постели.  
  
      — Как вы не аккуратны, мистер Бишоп, — она взяла предмет туалета и пару раз его встряхнула. — Вам же ещё идти в нём завтра, — Даниэл кивнул, мол, да, идти и что? Хуже, чем есть, всё равно не будет. Когда миссис Смит встряхнула сюртук ещё раз, из его кармана выпало письмо. Женщина уже наклонилась, чтобы поднять его, но Даниэль опередил её, смяв вожделенное письмо в своей руке. Вдова окинула подозрительным взглядом молодого человека, но ничего не сказала, а только улыбнулась, видимо решив, что письмо от молодой леди.  
  
      — Я прошу вас, — уставшим голосом сказал Даниэль. — Дайте мне отдохнуть и собраться. Сегодня вечером мне предстоит поездка в гости.  
  
      — Конечно-конечно, — ответила миссис, вешая жюстокор на спинку стула. На её лице играла та самая заговорщическая улыбка, которая обещала, что к моменту, когда Даниэль соберётся уходить, о его тайном свидании будут знать все постояльцы. Что поделаешь, соседями Даниэля были отнюдь не молодые люди, как он сам, и в большинстве своём жили они сплетнями.  
  
      Когда дверь за женщиной закрылась, Даниэль запер замок. Бишоп распахнул небольшой шкаф и достал единственный фрак, купленный ему когда-то матерью. Простой, чёрный, без излишеств, он, должно быть, не выглядел модно, но вполне прилично. К тому же Даниэлю он невероятно шёл. Надевать его удавалось нечасто. Даниэля не особо жаловали в домах, подобных тому, который он собирался навестить сегодня. Титул всё-таки играл значительную роль в жизни англичан. Его сверстники, пусть менее удачливые в учёбе, но обладающие хотя бы статусом баронета, или будь они хоть третьими или четвёртыми детьми, носившими титул виконта, принимались обществом тепло. Их рассказы о раскопках, реликвиях, культах принимались как нечто свежее и удивительное, знати нравилось что-то такое занимательное и далёкое от их жизни. Другое дело, когда всё то же самое рассказывал Даниэль: на него смотрели, как на чудака, неизвестно зачем выползшего из своей дыры и теперь пытающегося завоевать расположение. Именно так его воспринимали — как дурака, желающего сыскать себе внимание достойных.  
  
      Выпив чашку чая и облачившись во фрак, надев при этом английские сапоги, а не «французскую дрянь», Даниэль взял перчатки и спустился по лестнице вниз.  
  
      — Во сколько вернётесь, мистер Бишоп? — спросила хозяйка, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Ложитесь спать, миссис Смит, — незло отозвался Бишоп и вышел за дверь.  
  
      — Вы поглядите, какой франт, — сказала вдова, выглядывая на улицу и смотря, как Даниэль ловил кэб.  
  
      До дома Александра Даниэль добрался быстро, не пожалев денег на кэб. Хотя подобная роскошь ощутима била по его кошельку. На четыре пенса можно было купить килограмм говядины, впрочем, с более чем скромными запросами Даниэля на них можно было прожить две недели. Но мысль о том, как он сквозь дождь и бурю пойдёт пешком до дома барона, а потом предстанет перед ним и его гостями словно помоечная крыса — весь забрызганный дорожной грязью, мокрый и совершенно неподходящий для того, чтобы присутствовать на подобном вечере… Эта мысль стыдила Даниэля даже за саму возможность такого предположения.  
  
      Кэб остановился в Мэйфейр — это был относительно новый район, уже недурственно застроенный Вестминстерами и имеющий привилегированный статус. Позволить себе жить в подобном районе могла лишь аристократия. К слову, не всякая, а лишь безобразно богатая родовитая знать, к коей, видимо, относился и барон Бренненбургский. По крайней мере, его финансовая часть.  
  
      Поместье, снятое бароном на время пребывания в Лондоне, было выполнено в лучших традициях барокко: изогнутые линии, резные колонны, бесчисленное количество каминных труб, половина из которых была муляжами, второй этаж был украшен балконами с невысокими белыми оградами, лепнина, изображающая головы греческих героев эпоса. Само поместье светилось от бесчисленного числа свечей, зажжённых в паникадилах и канделябрах. Слышались смех, живая музыка и разговоры. Даниэль, заворожённый этими звуками, стоял некоторое время, не решаясь войти внутрь. Ему приходилось выходить в так называемый полусвет, но на вечере такого масштаба он ещё никогда не был. Оставалось гадать, почему кто-то, столь далёкий от Даниэля, имеющий всё: и положение, и деньги, и безупречную внешность, и ум, и чувство юмора, обратил внимание на Бишопа? Чем он выделялся среди остальных? Неужели его лекция, прочитанная из рук вон плохо, его слабые попытки защититься и вступить в спор с бароном, заинтересовали последнего? И Даниэль мог бы надеется на дружбу?  
  
      Бишоп специально приехал чуть позже, не желая быть представленным обществу по имени. Так у него оставалась иллюзия того, что кто-то сможет увидеть в нём равного. Его пустили внутрь, как только он показал довольно истрёпанное письмо. Даниэль был уверен, что слуги-то в нём узнают «своего» и отнесутся к нему с пренебрежением, однако камердинер не выказал ему ни тени пренебрежения.  
  
      Зал был полон людей, все о чём-то переговаривались, шептались. Хорошенькие молоденькие девушки весело смеялись и танцевали с кавалерами и друг с другом. Бишоп невольно улыбнулся, смотря на них, при этом понимая, что вряд ли сам отважится пригласить из них хоть кого-нибудь.  
  
      — Я уже было подумал, что вы проигнорируете мою просьбу, — бархатный голос барона заставил по спине Бишопа бежать мурашки. Даниэль повернулся к обладателю голоса и замер. Павлин, как окрестил Александра утром Бишоп, был одет в длинный парчовый балахон, по горловине и на манжетах рукавов расшитый камнями. Под этим странным восточным «халатом» был вполне европейский сюртук, выполненный из жаккардовой ткани, чей рисунок и цвет повторял тот, что был на балахоне. Больше всего Даниэля удивило то, что кюлот на бароне не оказалось, вместо этого на нём были длинные тёмные штаны, которые обыкновенно носили только простолюдины.  
  
      — Простите за опоздание, — наконец сказал Даниэль, отрывая взгляд от штанов и смотря на Александра, а потом на его неожиданно совершенно нагую шею. Никакого шёлкового платка на бароне не было, как и воротничка, на который принято было его повязывать. Бишоп немного стыдливо отвёл взгляд и ощутил, как у него начали запотевать руки.  
  
      — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — спросил Александр, подходя ближе и пытаясь заглянуть Даниэлю в глаза. Тот так резко отпрянул от него, что если бы барон не схватил его за руку чуть выше локтя, то Бишоп непременно бы упал, растянувшись на полу в самой непривлекательной позе. — Осторожнее, пол начищен был только сегодня, и он довольно скользкий.  
  
      — Спасибо, — неловко поблагодарил Бишоп. — Кажется, недостатка в гостях у вас нет.  
  
      — Большинство этих людей я знаю всего несколько дней и то по именам, — сказал барон, забирая из рук официанта два бокала с шампанским и отдавая один из них Даниэлю.  
  
      — Как и меня, — отозвался Бишоп, принимая бокал.  
  
      — И всё-таки я с трудом уговорил вас посетить этот вечер, большинство же этих господ радо просто выйти в свет куда-то вечером. У аристократов скучная жизнь, мистер Бишоп, а потому они любят провести вечер за хорошей беседой, игрой или танцами. — Даниэль слушал барона, а сам никак не мог оторвать взгляд от его белоснежной шеи. В конце концов, он поймал насмешливый взгляд барона и отвернулся от него.  
  
      — Мой костюм вас смущает? — спросил барон.  
  
      — Нет, — тут же отозвался Бишоп. — Просто в Лондоне редко бывает кто-то столь необычно одет.  
  
      — Вы предпочитаете классику, — отозвался Александр. — Не только в одежде. Вы закончили учебное учреждение, имеющее программу, выстроенную в лучших английских традициях, вы предпочитаете преподавателей постарше, поскольку они учились ещё в старой школе. Наверняка ваша любовь к археологии — относительно новой науки, связана с вашей страстью к прошлому.  
  
      — Это так очевидно? — спросил немного уязвлённый Бишоп.  
  
      — Не обижайтесь, Даниэль, — сказал Александр, ловко обходя нормы обращения. — Большинство англичан именно такие.  
  
      — А что насчёт вас, барон? Ваши увлечения, надо полагать, имеют налёт эксцентричного новаторства? — Александр улыбнулся.  
  
      — Вы сейчас иронизируете, а между тем, попали в самую точку. Но зачастую я о своих увлечениях предпочитаю молчать, поскольку в обществе их могут счесть неприемлемыми, — Даниэль подавился шампанским и недоверчиво уставился на барона.  
  
      — Тогда зачем вы мне говорите об этом?  
  
      — Раскопки, Даниэль, — это акт осквернения. Церковь выступает категорически против подобных действий. Будь это даже могила язычника. Как бы вы не старались, вы не сможете сохранить в себе приверженность своим старым убеждениям.  
  
      — Я постараюсь, — ответил Даниэль, ощущая неприязнь и неприятное волнение, вызванное словами барона.  
  
      — Ах, вот и вы, барон, — круглощёкий, с пышным париком, чьи локоны достигали плеч, к Даниэлю и Александру подошёл профессор Кит. Бишоп, на мгновение не признавший профессора, растерялся, а потом, когда под слоем белого грима и безвкусного парика, узнал Луиса Кита — известного критикана французской моды, по совместительству страшного гуляку, проводящего свои свободные часы в кабаках, потерял дар речи. Профессор Кит вовсе не был смущён или удивлён, когда увидел Бишопа. — Даниэль, вы тоже здесь. Какая отличная идея, собрать нас всех здесь, барон, — обратился он к Александру, тот сдержанно улыбнулся. — Жаль, что Герберт упрям, как индюк. Ну ничего, я ему расскажу, что он пропустил, уподобившись монаху и закрывшись в своей келье, — сказал Кит и весело рассмеялся.  
  
      — Рад, что вечер вам по душе, — Луис взял себе такой же бокал, какие были у барона и Даниэля.  
  
      — Чудесный вечер. А какие дамы!  
  
      — Если позволите, я бы мог вам дать совет относительно новых знакомств, — предложил Александр. Бишоп почувствовал, что происходит что-то нехорошее или неправильное. В любом случае, он ощущал себя как никогда лишним.  
  
      — О, конечно, я с радостью приму его.  
  
      — Баронесса Брикман обожает украшения Эллинской эпохи. Думаю, рассказ о вашей коллекции её заинтересует, — сказал Бренненбургский, прекрасно видя, сколь нервозно чувствует себя Бишоп.  
  
      — Тогда я должен развлечь баронессу, — добродушно ответил Кит. — С вашего позволения.  
  
      — Конечно, — коротко улыбнулся Александр, пропуская Луиса и загораживая вид Бишопу своей фигурой. Даниэль уставился на Александра, не пытаясь спрятать своего отвращения.  
  
      — Вот зачем вы нас собрали — дать совет, а что взамен?  
  
      — О чём вы? — безупречно ответил Александр.  
  
      — Все знают, что Луис Кит падок до украшений, но его коллекция носит отнюдь не собирательный характер.  
  
      — Впервые слышу, — сказал барон. — Мне он сказал, что его коллекция великолепна и он непременно хочет показать её. А поскольку я, признаться, не слишком интересуюсь такими вещами, я счёл необходимым и вежливым посоветовать ему более благодарного слушателя, — Бишоп ему не поверил, однако уличить барона было и правда не в чем. Да и зачем? Фактически Александр был всего лишь посредником, если он не получал никакой прибыли… «Какая прибыль, Даниэль, — подумал Бишоп, — он снял почти замок в самом богатом районе Лондона лишь затем, чтобы развлечь незнакомых ему аристократов и пустить пыль в глаза».  
  
      — Значит, вы просто помогли ему.  
  
      — Найти слушателя. Я был всего лишь вежлив.  
  
      — А что до меня? Какую форму вежливости вы оказываете мне?  
  
      — Ну, тут всё намного проще, Даниэль, — сказал Александр, — я стою рядом с вами.  
  
      — Я не нуждаюсь в протекции или дешёвой рекламе, **** — раздражённо ответил Бишоп.  
  
      — Нуждаетесь и сегодня на лекции вы это сказали мне прямым текстом.  
  
      — Не помню, чтобы я…  
  
      — Для меня сказанного было достаточно. И реклама с моей стороны, смею вас заверить, самая что ни на есть дорогая. Поэтому не стоит от неё отказываться.  
  
      — Я понял, вы не привыкли, чтобы вам отказывали.  
  
      — Именно, обычно это чревато последствиями, — возможно это должно было испугать Даниэля, но он только открыто и весело рассмеялся.  
  
      — Признаться, меня впервые принуждают к дружбе, тем более угрозами, — сказал он, отсмеявшись. — Вы очень странный человек, барон. — Александр не стал напоминать Даниэлю, что речь шла вовсе не о дружбе, решив, что самообман Бишопа ему даже на руку.  
  
      — Рад, что смог вас развлечь.  
  
      — Вы не танцуете? — спросил Даниэль рассеянно. Он уже некоторое время наблюдал за парами, во второй раз танцующими контрданс.*****  
  
      — Хотите пригласить? — насмешливо предположил Александр. Бишоп недоверчиво посмотрел на барона.  
  
      — Почему каждые ваши слова приводят в замешательство?  
  
      — Это всё влияние здешнего общества. Оно столь надменно и чванливо, что хочется немного расшевелить его, — Бишоп мог бы поспорить, кто на самом деле был чрезмерно горд. Очевидно, Александр осознавал, какое впечатление производит и бессовестно пользовался этим, притворяясь несведущим.  
  
      — Англичане сдержаны, не более того. Хотите общество более оживлённое — съездите во Францию, впрочем, оно вас разочарует своей жеманностью.  
  
      — Вы откровенно не любите французов, Даниэль, а между тем едете в экспедицию, которую они оплачивают, — Бишоп на мгновение устыдился своей неприязни, но тут же удивлённо посмотрел на Александра, поняв, что тот знает слишком много.  
  
      — Я не говорил вам об экспедиции.  
  
      — Мистер Кит меня любезно просветил.  
  
      — Что ж, мистеру Киту нужно держать язык за зубами, — ответил Даниэль. — И да, я не в восторге от происходящего, но что поделаешь, Алжир — их территория, и они вкладываются в раскопки значительно больше, чем мы на своих территориях. Я бы с удовольствием съездил в Индию, но пока это невозможно.  
  
      — Так неприязнь связана с тем, что ваши коллеги более удачливы, чем вы?  
  
      — Когда вы так говорите, это звучит не слишком приятно.  
  
      — Возможно, вас мало это утешит, но я думаю, что поездка в Алжир будет куда интереснее, чем в Индию, — сказал Александр, внимательно смотря на Даниэля.  
  
      — Вы правы, мало.  
  
      — И всё-таки, если вы хотите проникнуть в сосредоточие языческих культов, — сказал барон, особенно выделяя слово «культы», — то нет места лучше, чем Алжир. Индия сумела сохранить и, как вы сегодня утром сказали, «обелить» своих божеств, но в Алжире есть забытые верования, и они намного увлекательнее племени Дагонов.  
  
      — Вы тоже интересуетесь архаикой?  
  
      — Я был в некоторых деревнях Алжира очень давно, местные жители могут поведать много интересного. Думаю, они сами в некоторой степени являются «ископаемыми».  
  
      — Зачем вы на самом деле пригласили меня и мистера Кита? — спросил Бишоп.  
  
      — Я же сказал: я люблю новые знакомства.  
  
      — И любите архаику.  
  
      — И её тоже.  
  
      — Профессор Янкун не советовал мне водить с вами знакомства, — признался Даниэль.  
  
      — Профессор Янкун, видимо, предпочитает вообще не водить никаких знакомств. По крайней мере, его ответ, который он мне прислал на приглашение, производил именно такое впечатление.  
  
      — Вы и правда его пригласили? — удивился Даниэль.  
  
      — Насколько мне известно, он один из самых именитых археологов Англии, если не самый. К тому же он — уроженец Пруссии. Разве я мог это проигнорировать? — Бишоп почувствовал себя обманутым. Днём он мучил себя размышлениями о том, почему заинтересовал барона, а всё оказалось куда прозаичнее: он был лишь одним из списка. А профессор Герберт, отказавшийся от приглашения, был как раз тем, кого действительно хотели видеть.  
  
      — Да, верно, — отозвался Бишоп. — Профессор — интересный собеседник и много знает.  
  
      — Вам нужно больше отдыхать, мистер Бишоп. Мысли о чужих успехах не дают вам покоя, а это, в свою очередь, пагубно влияет на успехи собственные.  
  
      — Я не завидую профессору Герберту.  
  
      — Ему завидует каждый специалист вашего музея. Однако взял на раскопки с собой он именно вас. Советую подумать о том, сколько завистников у вас самого?  
  
      — Даже если так, это не слишком обнадёживает.  
  
      — Думаю, и профессора Янкуна это также не радует, — Бишоп подумал о том, что никогда не задавался вопросом, как это — быть тем, к кому испытывают зависть, потому что сам он был уверен, что стоит на самом дне социального статуса. Но нет, сейчас между ним и студентами была пропасть.  
  
      — Я, конечно, не такой увлечённый коллекционер, как мистер Кит, — сказал барон, — но у меня также есть своя страсть.  
  
      — Какая же? — с любопытством спросил Бишоп.  
  
      — Я собираю редкие книги, и все они имеют одну общую специфику — оккультизм.  
  
      — Что ж, это в вашем духе, — сказал Даниэль, улыбаясь.  
  
      — Хотите взглянуть? — предложил барон.  
  
 **Примечания:**  
  
* Жюстокор (фр. justaucorps — «точно по корпусу») — тип мужского кафтана, появившийся в конце XVII века и сделавшийся в XVIII веке обязательным элементом европейского придворного костюма, наряду с камзолом.  
  
** Кюлоты — укороченные брюки чуть ниже колена. Неотъемлемая часть мужского европейского придворного гардероба конца XVIII века. Длинные брюки или попросту штаны носили только рабочие и простолюдины. И да, наши современные кюлоты являются потомками этих самых брюк.  
  
*** Бульотка — небольшой сосуд для подогрева воды, аналог нашему самовару, но не такой продвинутый. Бульотка не могла вскипятить воду, она лишь могла поддерживать определённую температуру, поскольку подогревалась чаще всего спиртовкой, реже жаром углей, которые засыпались в ящичек под сосудом. Иногда бульотка могла иметь внутреннюю трубу без поддувала. В общем, хотите чай, будьте добры приготовить его на печи, а нет, довольствуйтесь тёплым. Наши герои как раз довольствуются тёплым.  
  
**** Слово реклама довольно старое. Происходит оно от латинского гесlаmо — громко кричать. Одна из настенных росписей в Помпее расхваливала политического деятеля и призывала людей отдать за него голоса. Вот так звучала торговая реклама в устах глашатаев на улицах античных Афин: Чтоб глаза сияли, чтоб алели щеки, чтоб надолго сохранилась девичья краса, разумная женщина будет покупать косметику по разумным ценам у Экслиптоса. Первое печатное рекламное объявление появилось в Англии во второй половине XV в., а в 1622 г. реклама получила мощный стимул с выходом первой газеты на английском языке Уикли ньюс. В начале XVIII в. в Англии выходит специальное рекламное издание под названием Тэтлер. Один из издателей газеты Эддисон опубликовал следующий совет составителям рекламных текстов: Великое искусство написания рекламного объявления заключается в отыскании правильного подхода, дабы захватить внимание читателей, без чего добрая весть может остаться незамеченной или затеряться среди извещений о банкротстве.  
  
О рекламе: http://studbooks.net/796443/marketing/vvedenie  
  
***** Контрданс (франц. contredanse, от англ. country dance, букв.— деревенский, сельский танец) — старинный народный танец английского происхождения, пользовавшийся огромной популярностью в XVIII—начале XIX веков. Насколько я помню, именно его танцевала Лизи Беннет с мистером Дарси в версии 2005 г. с Кирой Найтли.  
  
О салонных танцах Англии конца XVIII века: http://pride.rusff.ru/viewtopic.php?id=2


	3. Chapter 3

Александр оказался чрезвычайно интересным человеком. Возможно, при знакомстве он был надменен и эксцентричен, но по прошествии полутора недель свиданий, Даниэль убедился, что это не более чем маска и способ развлечь себя. Барон Бренненбургский любил пугать слуг своим якобы отвратительным настроением, мог мучить своими монологами ни о чём, при этом запрещая собеседнику отвлекаться от беседы, иногда он пользовался диалектом, который в Англии не практиковался уже более ста лет, а иногда любил нарочито непринуждённо говорить с акцентом, раскатисто произнося «r» и озвончая мягкие согласные. Такое произношение часто «выдавало» в нём немца, от чего именно этот акцент был приятен барону, Бишоп не знал. Всё это делалось, насколько понял Даниэль, из каприза. Впрочем, Александр имел действительно некоторые отвратительные черты. Он был жесток, это Бишоп подметил, когда барон показал ему свою лабораторию, где он испытывал опытные образцы собственных химических соединений. Барон вводил их не крысам, а псам. Свой необычный выбор он объяснил тем, что собаки, по его мнению, ближе человеку, поскольку способны испытывать страдания. Его, как настоящего учёного, а барон не мнил себя никак не меньше, интересовали не столько биологические изменения, которые происходили в организме животного под влиянием сывороток, сколько психические. Бренненбургский намеренно привязывал к себе щенков, растил их, а потом безжалостно запирал в своей лаборатории и самолично ставил эксперименты, которые чаще всего оканчивались смертью животного. Даниэль подметил, что, несмотря на страх перед бароном, подросшие щенки всё равно охотно ластились к его руке. Сам Александр был сторонником дозированной нежности, собак он в действительности ненавидел, считая их жалкими беспомощными тварями. Бишоп же, наоборот, любивший собак и всё своё детство лелеющий надежду на то, что его жестокий отец всё же подарит ему щенка, пусть не борзой, любой другой охотничьей собаки, смотрел на псов барона одновременно с жалостью и обожанием. В этот момент он сам был похож на одного из подопечных Александра.

— Я подарю вам одного, если хотите, — предложил барон, видя невысказанное желание. — Не из этих, — он махнул рукой в стороны клеток, — они бесполезны. Без роду и племени, какой с них толк.

— Мне будет негде его держать, — разочарованно признал Бишоп. — Моя хозяйка конечно добра ко мне, но не до такой степени.

— Что ж, по приезде из экспедиции, вы могли бы перебраться куда-то в более уютное жилище и завести пса.

— Увы, не думаю, что экспедиция в момент сделает меня достаточно обеспеченным человеком.

— Что ж, тогда приезжайте ко мне, Даниэль, — мягко ответил Александр. — В моём замке в Пруссии довольно места для выводка собак. Там вы сможете удовлетворить свою потребность в заботе, — чуть насмешливо добавил он.

— Если вы не против.

— Право, стал бы я приглашать вас, если бы не хотел видеть? — от такой вопиюще доброй гостеприимности, Даниэль забыл и о лаборатории и о несчастных псах, которые для барона были не более чем материалом для экспериментов.

Были у Александра и другие увлечения. Помимо своей страсти к опытам и оккультным книгам, последние он не просто собирал, а увлечённо читал, барону не были чужды и простые радости, присущие аристократам. Стоит сказать, что Бренненбургский действительно любил общество. Даниэлю казалось это удивительным. Наедине с ним, Александр был самым настоящим затворником, ненавидящим людей, особенно дворян, однако стоило ему оказаться в бальной зале в своих кричащих одеяниях, и он выглядел самым настоящим вивером, праздным павлином, раздаривающим свои улыбки дамам, любящим танцевать, пить и играть в карты. Карточные игры оказались самой настоящей страстью барона. И вопреки всему остальному, что у Александра получалось в совершенстве, в карты он играл дурно и мог просадить внушительную сумму денег. Даниэля проигрыши Александра ужасали, для него самого они были целым состоянием, барон же махал рукой, называя подобные потери: платой за хорошо проведённое время. Это в очередной раз заставляло задуматься, а каково в действительности финансовое состояние барона?

Опера, куда они ходили вместе два раза, Александра интересовала не слишком. И хотя у него уже была своя ложа, он скорее выжидал конец, нежели наслаждался. Бишоп гадал, от чего Александр проявлял такое вопиющее пренебрежение к прекрасному, ведь казалось, что барон Бренненбургский мог наслаждаться всем.

— Мои уши не развлекает эта заунывная трель, — ответил Александр неохотно.

— По-моему, опера была прекрасна.

— Звуки для масс, — пренебрежительно сказал барон, когда они, наконец, вышли из театра и гуляющей походкой двинулись по Честер-роуд. — Знаете, в Африке аборигены извлекают звуки из самодельных барабанов.

— Это вряд ли можно отнести к музыке.

— Не спешите судить, Даниэль. Иногда капля воды в гроте будет звучать величественнее оркестра. У природы вообще довольно недурственный вкус на разного рода звуки.

— В Лондоне, боюсь, слышны совсем иные звуки, — ответил Даниэль, кивая на дорогу, где никак не могли разъехаться два кэба, ни один из извозчиков не желал уступать дорогу другому.

— В них есть своё очарование. Знаете, я давно хотел побывать в вашем музее, — барон остановился и посмотрел на Даниэля.

— Вы там были и ни один раз, — ответил Бишоп. Александр действительно посетил ещё две лекции Даниэля. Правда, в этот раз он не задавал каверзных вопросов, зато его не отпускающий взгляд преследовал Бишопа всю лекцию.

— Я был на ваших занятиях. Это не одно и то же.

— Хотите попасть в выставочный зал? — чуть насмешливо спросил Бишоп. — Музей открыт для свободного посещения.

— Я надеялся на экскурсию в вашем исполнении, — ответил барон.

— Думаю, я не самый лучший экскурсовод, — признался Даниэль. — Я плохо знаю эллинский период. Да и в живописи разбираюсь весьма посредственно, поэтому зал с картинами пройдём в молчании.

— Зато я разбираюсь, — сказал Александр. — Хотите, я дам вам индивидуальный урок? Вы сможете потом блеснуть познаниями перед молодыми леди. Они так очаровательно краснеют, когда смотрят на обнажённых героев эпоса, но без всякого стыда с особой тщательностью рассматривают их.

Даниэль был готов покраснеть сам. Он растянул губы в вымученной улыбке и двинулся с места, тем самым заставляя идти и Александра.

— Я бы хотел добраться домой до полуночи, — сказал Бишоп. — У меня завтра утром лекции.

Если Даниэль надеялся, что барон отложит тему разговора, то он делал это напрасно. Александр сжал руку Бишопа чуть выше локтя, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Завтра после занятий, если вам удобно, — сказал он. На лице барона было то самое упрямое выражение лица, которое Даниэль видел у него не единожды, оно было присуще детям, страстно желающим чего-либо. Будь Бишоп чуть умнее, он бы задался вопросом, а зачем Александру нужна эта встреча и вообще их странные приятельские отношения? В чём его выгода? К сожалению, Бишоп был слаб в расшифровке чужих эмоций и тем более он был слаб в том, что называли фальшью, поэтому этот внезапный порыв со стороны нового друга его убедил. А если и нет, то дело довершил неуместный физический контакт, который Александр себе позволил в отношении Даниэля. Барон вообще-то не был любителем прикосновений, это Даниэль заметил почти сразу. По возможности барон Бренненбургский игнорировал рукопожатия и дружеские похлопывания. Почему в первый же день знакомства он поддержал Бишопа, когда тот не упал, оставалось загадкой.

— Если вы так сильно этого хотите, — сказал Даниэль обескуражено. — Завтра мои лекции заканчиваются около четырёх, у нас будет три часа до закрытия. Не слишком много…

— Разве вам, как сотруднику, нельзя любоваться шедеврами ушедших времён чуть дольше, чем остальным?

— Мы имеем право находиться там и после закрытия. Профессор Герберт чаще всего работает по ночам, но в выставочном зале нет свечей, а темнеет рано.

— Это неудобно.

— К сожалению, — пожал плечами Даниэль.

— Пусть так, даже три часа лучше, чем ничего.

 

* * *

 

Весь следующий день Даниэль чувствовал себя бесконечно нервным. Он то и дело заикался, сбивался с мысли и вообще провёл лекции на удивление дурно. Студенты, обыкновенно равнодушные и слепые, заметили волнение лектора, Бишоп, в свою очередь, заметил шепотки и недоумённые переглядывания.

— В следующем полугодии среди уже известного вам перечня предметов, появится совершенно новый. Наши коллеги в Лувре, в силу специфики места, где они осуществляют раскопки, ввели данную дисциплину довольно давно. Большей частью находок наших парижских коллег являются иероглифы. Именно их расшифровка помогла нам узнать о быте и нравах Древнего Египта. Мы на своей территории лишены столь же богатого изобразительного материала, однако почти на всех территориях, где нами производились поиски, были найдены те или иные надписи и рисунки. Их изучение положило начало новому предметному поиску, главным образом, теоретическому. Сейчас мы только коснёмся этой темы.

Даниэль взял с рабочего стола стопку бумажных гравюр, подготовленных до начала лекции и перенёс на кафедру. Первый лист он закрепил на доске позади себя.

— Итак, первый из символов представляет собой крылатый диск, — сказал Бишоп, указывая на гравюру. — Советую зарисовать, к концу года данная тема будет входить в опросный лист. — Студенты заскрипели перьями по бумаге. Даниэль улыбнулся такому рвению.

— Данный символ найден нами и нашими парижскими коллегами в Египте, Месопотамии и Персии. Неизвестно, сколько подобных эмблем будет найдено ещё, но уже сейчас количество их изображений перевалило сотню. Интересный факт состоит в том, что данный символ принадлежит не просто к разным культурам, но главное, различным религиям. Его трактовка также сильно разнится. Совсем недавно было выдвинуто предположение, что именно так древние видели затмение солнца. Тёмный диск и крылья, которые на самом деле являются солнечной короной. — Даниэль взял со своего стола ещё несколько изображений символов и прикрепил поверх первого.

— Следующая гравюра, которую я вам покажу, демонстрирует как нельзя лучше то, почему археолог должен уметь найти мельчайшие детали. Потому что именно они помогут понять и увязать близкородственные культуры, возможно далёкие друг от друга территориально, но схожие духовно. Ассирийский барельеф известен нам довольно давно. Однако до определённого времени, никто не предавал значения самим изображениям на нём. Долгое время это были лишь каменные плиты, с искусно высеченными на них рисунками. Перед вами Фаравахар — символ настолько близкий крылатому диску, насколько это вообще возможно. Как вы можете заметить, Фаравахар изображает мужчину, сидящего в центре двукрылого диска. Это начертание породило много споров, которые до сих пор так и не утихли. Одни исследователи утверждают, что символ представляет Бога Ахура Мазда, другие считают, что этот образ не имеет определённого отождествления, а является собирательным образом царственной фигуры власти. Также его называют печатью Фраваши, что означает Духовный Хранитель. Печать Фраваши является распространённым элементом для большинства восточных культов, они передавали и передают его друг другу до сих пор. В одной из долин Сахары Мзаб, в десятом веке были основаны пять ксуров — укреплённых городов. Часть из поселений сохранилась до сих пор, жители ксур используют знак Фраваши как охранительный оберег от джиннов. Согласно их легендам он был начертан Высшими Исполинами, прилетевшими со звёзд. Титаны заключили с людьми договор, его печатью и стал символ Фраваши. Любой начертавший данный знак будет защищён. Конечно, Ислам отчасти вытеснил язычество с земель Алжира, но в песках Сахары до сих пор сохраняются древние культы.

Бишоп поднял глаза на аудиторию, рассчитывая увидеть уже хорошо знакомую картину — студентов, ожидающих конца лекции, до него как раз оставалось, но Даниэль безотчётливо нашёл среди толпы будущих археологов насмешливые глаза. В этот раз барон сел ближе, и Бишопу не составило труда разглядеть пуговицы и петлицы на его жюстокоре. Первые, без всякого сомнения, были золотыми.

— Что ж, на этом закончим, — сказал Даниэль. — Прошу вас к понедельнику подготовить эссе на тему заимствований символики культов друг у друга. Советую также подробно рассмотреть вопрос о причинах подобных заимствований. На этом всё.

Бишоп почти услышал единодушный выдох, и студенты тут же зашуршали свитками и перьями, загремели чернильницами, а шепотки превратились в гомон, прерываемый смехом. Даниэль старался складывать гравюры и не смотреть на барона, который, подождав, пока любопытные студенты уйдут, спустился к кафедре.

— Сегодня ваша лекция была совсем другой, — весело сказал Александр. Даниэль поднял глаза на барона и улыбнулся.

— Добрый день, — сказал он. — Что вас заставило так думать?

— Никаких нотаций о милосердии, — Бишоп пожал плечами.

— Иногда я могу себе позволить уклониться от традиционного изложения материала.

— Нравственное воспитание студентов также лежит на ваших плечах?

— Боюсь, я мог лишь занудствовать. Вряд ли хоть кто-то из них уже не составил собственного мнения о Боге, — ответил Бишоп, складывая бумаги в папку. — Но вы пришли, чтобы посетить музей. Я ожидал вас чуть позже.

— Я не вовремя? — спросил барон, выглядя при этом виноватым.

— Наоборот, — возразил Бишоп. — Так мы успеем осмотреть чуть больше. Идёмте, я занесу гравюры профессуру Янкуну и мы пойдём в главный зал.

Бишоп закрыл аудиторию, и они вместе с бароном пошли по мраморной лестнице на второй этаж. В музее было уже тихо, среди прочих, только у Даниэля и профессора Хоукинса — теолога, занятия заканчивались позже остальных. Вечерние часы обучения не любил никто и обычно они доставались новичкам. Кабинет профессора Янкуна был пуст, это расстроило Даниэля, он всё ещё питал надежду познакомить любимого наставника с Александром и доказать ему, что барон Бренненбургский не так плох. Наоборот, он был удивительным человеком и сочетал в себе недюжинные знания, азарт, невероятную удачливость, и весьма любопытную, далёкую от общественного большинства, этику. Моральная ориентированность Александра составляла метаморфозы, которые, казалось, никак не могли ужиться вместе. В бароне был некий пережиток, архаизм, которого он явственно придерживался и вместе с тем, ему не были чужды новые веяния вседозволенности, наоборот, он принимал их со всей страстностью, на которую был способен. Барон не порицал жестокость, он сам её практиковал и вместе с тем, он всегда указывал на безжалостность других. Как-то он сказал, что более бесчеловечного существа, чем Бог, трудно найти, и сражённый этим высказыванием Даниэль даже не смог ему ничего ответить. Столь кощунственное отношение к религии он никогда не встречал в своей жизни. Но Александра его реакция лишь позабавила и он со свойственной ему манерой отеческой беззаботности, добавил: «С чего бы мне — существу менее безупречному, быть с другими сострадательным? Если непогрешимый отец находит своих детей отвратительными настолько, что предпочитает топить их как ненужных котят, что ж, тогда я буду относиться к ним с тем же обожанием».

Пока Даниэль складывал гравюры в той самой комнате, где пылились музейные карты, Александр с любопытством осматривал кабинет профессора Герберта. Ему так и не удалось добиться от него визита, даже толкового ответа он не получил, лишь две карточки, где в весьма невежливой форме профессор выразил сомнения относительно личности барона и вообще всей той затеи, которую барон Бренненбургский затеял.

— Профессор опять забыл закрыть кабинет, — сказал Даниэль, вернувшись из кладовки с картами. — Удивительно внимательный и методичный в работе, в остальном он ужасно рассеян, — барон улыбнулся.

— Такое часто бывает с увлечёнными натурами, — сказал он.

— Пойдёмте. Раз я не смог вас познакомить с наставником, то хотя бы познакомлю с его работой.

Они прошли в один из двенадцати залов, посвящённых Греко-римской экспозиции. Обычно все осмотры начинались именно отсюда. Туристы, да и сами жители Лондона любили скульптуры. Они были слишком откровенны и необычны, чтобы можно было ими пренебречь. Церковь, проповедующая целомудрие во всех аспектах жизни добропорядочных англичан, порицала отступление от догмата, но она была бессильна, когда дело касалось истории. Даже самые узколобые понимали, что совершенство пропорций скульптуры, до которого было отточено мастерство римских умельцев, недоступное теперь в полной мере, являлось особенно ценным, так как было невероятно красиво в своей математической простоте золотого сечения.

Александр и Даниэль обошли половину залы, когда Бишоп застопорился подле греческого красавца Антиноя.

— Статуя Антиноя, — сказал он, ощущая как в горле у него пересохло. — Римская копия с оригинала, предположительно пятнадцатого века.

— Не так он и стар, — добавил с усмешкой Александр. Не ясно имел он ввиду самого юношу, или статую юноши, которая по сравнению с залом архаики, располагавшимся далее, была слишком молода.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Даниэль. — Но оригинал должен быть довольно стар. После смерти Антиной был обожествлён, а его статуи заняли множество постаментов, ему посвящали даже храмы.

— Чем же он заслужил столько почтения? — спросил Александр, смотря на статую с нескрываемым упоением.

— Он был дорог императору Адриану, — ответил Бишоп, ощущая, как его голос дрожал.

— Боюсь, вы путаете, Даниэль, — мягко ответил барон, наконец, смотря на Бишопа. — Он был не просто ему дорог. Их связь была куда более глубокой.

— Эта версия неофициальная, — ответил Бишоп, ощущая, как к его лицу прилила краска.

— Он назвал его именем город, — сказал барон, — окрестил святым и посвятил храмы. Разве не своих любимых мы обожествляем? Наделяем их ангельскими чертами?

— Возможно, они были друзьями.

— Взрослый мужчина-войн и мальчик? — насмешливо спросил барон. — Когда он плыл по Нилу, он потерял своего Антиноя, которого оплакал как женщина, — дословно процитировал барон письмо Элия Спартиана. Даниэль не ответил, он ещё раз взглянул на статую, на пухлые, чуть обиженные губы Антиноя, на его непослушные локоны, увитые цветами и подумал, что друзей, пожалуй, изображают не так.

— Церковь не боится мужеложцев, Даниэль, — сказал вдруг Александр. — Она боится, что это не просто похоть. Будь Антиной всего лишь любовником, никто бы не замалчивал этого, они бы извергли из своих ртов самую грязную хулу, на которую только способны. Но, что они могут сказать о том, кто столь бесстыдно и столь совершенно предстаёт перед ними, изображённый лучшими мастерами, кто прошёл сквозь время, чтобы быть вновь воссозданным в руках другого скульптора? Любовь Адриана — это опровержение их догмата и потому всё, что они могут — это молчать о его любви.

— Любовь Римлян и Греков была иной, — ответил, наконец, Даниэль.

— Да, — согласился Александр. — Адриан не отказался от него, несмотря на то, что их связь не одобрялась. Антиной же пожертвовал собой, чтобы его император смог спасти свою репутацию.

— Но вот это уже точно предположение, — развеселился Даниэль. — Смерть Антиноя — загадка, впрочем, как и его жизнь. Он мог стать жертвой заговора жены Адриана, или просто покончить с собой. Вы не думали, что он не смог пережить сексуальное насилие?

— Думаете, насильник способен возвеличить свою жертву?

— Да, это вряд ли, — согласился Бишоп, — но его вполне могли убить.

— И всё-таки я предпочитаю думать о том, что это был его собственный выбор.

— Не знал, что вы столь романтичны, — усмехнулся Даниэль. — Впрочем, самоубийство не слишком романтично.

— Пойдёмте дальше, я уже предвкушаю, что именно вы расскажите мне о картине Бурго.

— Я же уже говорил вам, живопись не по моей части. В архаике её мало и там не использовался холст и краски, — ответил Бишоп, вспоминая откровенное изображение двух грешных душ. Данте и Вергилий в Аду в своё время наделала много шума и всё-таки она заняла своё почётное место среди прочих шедевров живописи.

— Будьте спокойны, меня интересует лишь то, что вы думаете сами, — ответил барон.

Даниэль, увлечённый рассказом барона о своём знакомстве с Делароша и Руссо, не заметил, что большую часть вечера был скорее слушателем, нежели рассказчиком. Александр обладал тем даром повествователя, которое делало человека самым желанным гостем в любом доме и обществе. Барон Бренненбургский был не просто начитан, Даниэль отлично понимал разницу между умником и интеллектуалом. И себя, к большому своему сожалению, причислял к тем, кто познавал мир из книг, а сам был способен лишь на самые простые логические выводы, Бишоп не обладал аналитическим складом ума, не был он и исследователем по своей сути, лишь по своей страстной натуре. Даниэль, возможно, мог бы причислить себя к тонко-чувствующим натурам, однако и это было не в его пользу. Косноязычие, которое появлялось в тот момент, стоило ему открыть рот, не давало Бишопу и шанса. И потому, находясь в обществе столь блистательного человека, каким был Александр, Даниэль остро чувствовал собственную неполноценность.

— Британский музей действительно интересен. Признаться, я не ожидал, что под его крышей собрано столько богатств, — сказал барон, когда они вышли в холл. Бишоп посмотрел на барона с подозрением.

— Ещё скажите, что вам понравилось, — чуть раздражённо ответил он.

— Мне понравилось. Коллекция статуй и картин…

— Послушайте, — вконец рассердился Даниэль. — Зачем вы на самом деле пришли сюда? Вы сами эксперт, я знаю едва ли больше вашего. Ни за что не поверю, что вы здесь впервые.

— Я был на ваших лекциях, — напомнил барон, с интересом смотря на Бишопа.

— Вы поняли, о чём я, — настаивал последний.

— Даниэль, я, правда, никогда не был в выставочных залах, мои знания — это результат чтения и путешествий. Мой отец был строг в отношении образования, и мне приходилось довольно тяжко, однако я благодарен ему за это. Чуть позже, когда я стал ездить по стране и за границей, я понял, что действительно увлечён всем этим, — Александр кивнул на двустворчатую резную дверь, ведущую в зал статуй. Бишоп почувствовал себя идиотом. Стоило ли так реагировать, даже если барон уже посещал музей? Даниэлю не должно было быть никакого дела. Эта ещё одна маленькая ложь, возможно, нужна была только для того, чтобы провести с Бишопом время. «Вот только зачем? — подумал Даниэль. — Зачем ему водить со мной дружбу?» Мысль о двуличности и подоплёке во всей этой дружбе угнетала.

— Мы пропустили обед, — вдруг сказал Александр, кивая на часы в холле.

Что ещё сильно удивило Даниэля в бароне, так это его нежелание носить часов. В Англии такое вопиющее пренебрежение к своему времени и времени других людей считалось дурным тоном, но Александра это нисколько не волновало. Бишоп, обыкновенно ярый поборник английских традиций, уступил барону и в этом, посчитав данную привычку ещё одной причудой.

— Надеюсь, вы составите мне компанию на ужине? — спросил барон, отвлекая Даниэля от мыслей. Тот моргнул два раза и ответил:

— Боюсь, я должен вернуться к себе.

— Ещё не так поздно, — возразил Александр. — Мы славно проведём время.

— Я буду плохим гостем и паршивым собеседником.

— А я вас в гости не зову, — ответил барон и видя непонимающий взгляд Даниэля, продолжил:

— Вынужден признаться, я уже заказал столик в Буландже.

— Французский ресторан? — Даниэль на мгновение потерял дар речи. Обедать в тавернах и кабаках было в стиле английского населения, особенно, если оно не принадлежало родовитой знати, но речь шла о заведении, чей класс был намного и намного выше, чем Бишоп привык посещать. Рестораны были редкостью, большая их часть пришла из Франции, и обедали в них, чаще всего, именно иностранцы. Британцы, могущие позволить себе подобную роскошь, по-прежнему с осторожностью относились к подобным заведениям, поскольку невольно ассоциировали их с английскими не слишком чистоплотными и далеко не изысканными. И конечно, Даниэлю самостоятельно никогда бы не попасть в такого рода ресторацию.

— Ну же, не будьте столь суровы. Вы скоро уедете, а мне придётся вернуться на родину и заняться своими обычными делами. У меня почти нет соседей, и для меня это временами тяжело.

— Хорошо, — сдался Бишоп, понимая, что пожалеет потом о своём решении.

Через полчаса тряски в кэбе по промозглым улицам, перед ними распахнулись двери Буландже. На пороге их встретил метрдотель и провёл по просторному залу, освещённому тысячей огней. Живописные фрески, обрамлённые рамами с лепниной, высокие зеркала, инкрустированные под окна машрабия, тяжёлые портьеры, гармонирующие с полотнами, лежащими под белоснежными плотными скатертями сверху — всё это с порога закружило Бишопа, поразило и уничтожило своей красотой и величественностью. Александр выглядел так, будто ходил в Буландже ужинать каждый вечер.

На столах стояли белые лилии, от их запаха у Даниэля кружилась голова. Он слышал о том, что те были ядовиты, и его удивило, что их вот так выставили в общественном месте.

Балюстрада второго этажа была выполнена в лучших традициях греческих мастеров. На балконе также располагались столы. Стол Александра и Даниэля стоял у высокого зеркала. Бишопу было неудобно, поскольку он то и дело, переводил взгляд на своё отражение и невольно оценивал, насколько сильно его особа выделялась на фоне безобразной роскоши вокруг. В конце концов, Даниэль пересел и оказался рядом с бароном.

— Не хотите сидеть напротив? — спросил Александр.

— Дело не в вас, — ответил Бишоп. — Зеркало, не могу не смотреть в него.

— Не замечал за вами самолюбования, — сказал барон весело, открывая своё меню. Даниэль ничего не ответил, смотря в свой список блюд.

— Один мой давний знакомый, в противовес вам, — барон едва заметно кивнул в сторону Бишопа, — любит французов и обожает французскую кухню. Он говорит, что, не попробовав Salade niçoise, вы не ели в своей жизни ничего стоящего.

— Наша кухня однообразна, — признал Бишоп.

— Очень советую вам раздел с прованской кухней, — сказал Александр. — Специи Индии не идут ни в какое сравнение с их специями.

— Боюсь, что специи Индии меня не впечатлили, — признался Даниэль. — У них слишком сильные навязчивые запахи.

— Поэтому и советую, здесь всё иначе. Оттенки мягче, чуть более пряные, но деликатные. Именно то, что нужно для хорошо приготовленной пищи.

Бишоп нашёл глазами прованскую кухню. Около дюжины блюд и все слишком непонятны, чтобы он мог выбрать хоть что-то.

— Возможно, вы бы могли мне посоветовать что-то конкретное? — спросил Бишоп чуть смущённо. Барон словно ожидая просьбы о помощи, пустился в детальный рассказ особенности приготовления каждого из названий в меню. Выбор был сделан в пользу Daube provençale — восхитительной баранины, обжаренной в красном вине, луке и большим количеством овощей и специй.

— Вы столь подробно описываете готовку, я в замешательстве, — признался Даниэль, отпивая из своего бокала.

— Одно из наслаждений, которому может придаваться безобразно богатый человек — пища, — ответил Александр. — В своё время я много путешествовал и пробовал.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы жалеете об этом, — сказал Бишоп, видя странную тень досады в лице барона. — А ведь вы ещё молоды, — добавил он с неуверенностью. Относительно возраста Александра, Даниэль так и не смог составить никакого мнения. Временами барон казался невероятно молодым человеком, особенно, когда дело касалось его исследований, в другие моменты, как сейчас, он вдруг превращался в старика. Подлинного же возраста Бишоп так и не узнал.

— Познать всё слишком рано — такой же удел, как не познать ничего: горький и бессмысленный. В жизни всё должно происходить вовремя.

— В вашей, видимо, всё случилось быстро?

— Почти, — уклончиво ответил барон. Он ловко орудовал ножом и вилкой, отрезая от своей говядины тонкие кусочки. — Можно сказать, я оказался виртуозом. Поэтому сейчас меня сложно удивить.

— Я вам завидую, — сказал Даниэль. — Иногда мне кажется, что я так и буду похоронен здесь. Мне всегда казалось, что Британский музей — сосредоточие знаний, что когда я отучусь в нём, я узнаю что-то такое, что изменит мою жизнь.

— Не изменило? — насмешливо спросил Александр.

— Увы. Сейчас я еду в Алжир и вновь жду от поездки чего-то невероятного, но уже заранее предчувствую разочарование.

— Напрасно, — ответил барон. — Способность удивляться сильно облегчит вам жизнь. И как я сказал, Алжир — лучше место, чтобы узнать ту самую тайну, о которой вы так грезите.

— Надеюсь, — Даниэль посмотрел на Александра с надеждой, как смотрит ребёнок на родителя, ожидая чуда.

— Потом, я ожидаю вас у себя, с легендами и историями о прошлом. Вы ещё помните, что дали мне обещание обязательно навестить меня? — Бишоп вежливо улыбнулся, кивнув. Он ещё не обсуждал предложение барона с профессором Янкуном. А если Даниэль собрался уехать из Лондона, стоило поставить об этом известность руководство и наставника.

— Боюсь, что с ворохом легенд я скорее приеду из Пруссии, — ответил Даниэль.

— Это верно, — согласился барон. — В деревнях ещё жив дух прошлого, уверен, вы услышите много интересного, если решитесь на прогулку по окрестностям.

Они отужинали и около десяти вышли из Буландже. Даниэль чувствовал лёгкую хмель и сытость. Единственное, что его огорчало — завтрашние лекции. За день Бишоп так устал, что желал бы лечь спать и забыться сном хотя бы часов на двенадцать, но утром у него были занятия, а потом профессор Янкун попросил его разобрать записи лекций предыдущих лет. Что-то подлежало уничтожению, что-то стоило освежить и внести в учебный план нынешних студентов.

— Я должен откланяться, — сказал Даниэль с сожалением. — Вечер был занимателен, и я благодарен вам, но у меня завтра утром занятия.

— Поедемте вместе, — предложил вдруг барон, кивая возничему.

— Нет, я лучше освежусь перед сном.

— Погода ужасная, а вы хотите идти вот так, — сказал Александр. — Будет крайне прискорбно, если вы простынете перед самой поездкой.

Бишоп посмотрел на барона, на возничего, чей вид выдавал нетерпение. На его лице читалось: «Господи парень, что ты ломаешься, садись уже». «Но это уже неприлично, — подумал Даниэль. — Он ухаживает за мной, словно я…»

Бишоп не успел додумать свою мысль, так как Александр довольно фривольно подошёл к нему и, подхватив под руку, повёл к кэбу.

— Я вижу, вы пьяны, дорогой Даниэль, — сказал он чуть насмешливо. — Я не прощу себе, если вы в таком состоянии пойдёте один. Вас могут обворовать.

Бишоп хотел возразить, сказать, что ни у кого и мысли не возникнет, что у Даниэля можно было бы что-то взять, но не стал этого делать. Властная рука барона и его уверенный тон заставили подчиниться ему, и Бишоп пошёл к кэбу, сев рядом с Александром. От барона исходило тепло, и Даниэль вдруг осознал, что на улице было невероятно холодно. Разомлевший после еды и вина, теперь он ощущал лёгкий озноб. Неосознанно придвинувшись к Александру, Бишоп не остался незамеченным.

— Вам холодно? — спросил Бренненбургский, озабоченно смотря на молодого человека. Салон кэба едва освещал масляный фонарь, и Даниэлю показалось, что на лице барона была едкая самодовольная ухмылка, а это беспокойство в его голосе было деланным. Бишоп поёжился, увидев глаза Александра. Такими они показались пугающими.

— Немного. Не беспокойтесь, это пройдёт, — ответил Даниэль, отворачиваясь от барона. Ему нравился барон Бренненбургский, очень нравился, это был самый неординарный человек, который когда-либо встречался Бишопу, даже профессор Янкун с его эксцентричностью не шёл ни в какое сравнение с бароном. И всё-таки было в Александре нечто отталкивающее, пугающее Даниэля. Иногда, в моменты, такие как сейчас, Бишоп не мог смотреть на него без содрогания.

— Вы слишком легко одеваетесь, — сказал вдруг барон. Даниэль поёжился и взглянул на Александра. Его лицо больше не выражало ни заботы, ни насмешки, вообще ничего. Оно было мертвенно бледным, сосредоточенным и абсолютно трезвым.

Они доехали до квартиры Бишопа за полчаса. Даниэль уже не чувствовал рук и кончики ног. Неприятнее холода было только молчание, которые вдруг создало вакуум и поглотило всё то приятельское расположение, которое буквально час назад витало между ними. Когда Даниэль выходил из кэба, неловко попрощавшись с бароном, Александр вдруг схватил его за руку и сказал:

— Извините меня за моё поведение, я просто расстроен своим скорым отъездом.

— Вы можете остаться здесь подольше, — сказал Даниэль, ощущая как рой мурашек, идущих от соприкосновения горячей руки Александра, распространяли по всему телу приятную дрожь и тепло.

— Без вас это не имеет смысла, — сказал барон, смотря Бишопу прямо в глаза. — Я надеюсь, что вы приедете.

— Дата приезда в Лондон ещё неизвестна, я даже не уверен, когда именно…

— Пообещайте, что приедете, — упрямо потребовал Александр совсем как недавно, когда просил у Даниэля экскурсию по музею. Бишоп, потерявший дар речи от такого напора, смог только кивнуть.

— Тогда я могу вас отпустить, — сказал Александр весело, высвобождая запястье Бишопа из захвата. — До свидания, Даниэль.

— До свидания, — ответил Бишоп. Он ещё некоторое время стоял на улице, смотря вслед экипажу. Даниэль чувствовал эфемерное тепло руки барона и ощущал потребность продлить прикосновение чуть дольше. А в кэбе барон цинично и деловито раздумывал о том, не перегнул ли палку, когда столь фамильярно касался Даниэля весь день. Англичане казались столь неприступными, а этот молодой Бишоп особенно.


End file.
